Events
Come to this page for updates on the current Event. ' There is also a link to the Quest page so that you will be able to see the Quest side of the Event. The page is separated into current and past Events so there is easy finding. ''The information will be added as soon as it can be added. The blog will have the dates and some information for the Events but not much. Click for the Quest page. Current Event '''Let's Go To the Zoo! Sept 28th -Oct 19th 7pm PDT Bring new friends and old friends back to play Tiny Farm and get rewards from number of referrals. Rewards for referrals: 1-reward: 10 Bells, 5-50 Love Points, 10-Grey Meerkat, 15- 3 Golden Eggs, 20 referrals- Gift box that gifts every 6 hours 'Welcome to Tiny Zoo!' Sept 28 -Oct 19th 7pm PDT There are 4 missions available for this one Event. 1) Collect the Mission Points to win rewards! *-Enter Safari- Grassland 10 points *-Enter Safari- Dessert 10 points *-Enter Safari- Jungle 10 points *-Give Love to a Zoo animal at friend's Tiny Zoo 3 points Rewards Exchange: 300 points - Reconciliation Egg (redeem 10x Max), 400 points- 10 Bell (redeem 1x), 700 points- Cherry Little Baby Chick, 300 points- Premium Cactus Cage 2) Visit Every Day for daily rewards 3) Recharge your Love Points for Free -fully charge once a day, not able to charge when full hearts 4) Special Bell offer- 50 Bells for $1 Category:Events Category:Event Animals Category:EventsCategory:Event AnimalsCategory:QuestsPast Events 'Tiny Olympics' Sept 17th - Sep 28th 7pm PDT 'Wanted Catch the Thief' Aug 27th 7pm - Sep 3 7pm PDT This Event is the continuation of the "Help us, Animal Detectives!" The event box will not be used, instead the Quests section will be were the steps to follow are. After the Animal Detective collection is complete use the quest section to Catch the Thief Event Quest: *Give love to Bell at Alfredo's farm R:50 exp, 3000 gold *Give love to Brown Sheep at neighbor's farm R:50 exp, 3000 gold *Harvest Potatoes 15 times R:50 exp, 3000 gold *Harvest Love Sweet Potatoes 20 times R: 50 exp, 3000 gold, Suspect Tile *Give love to Legendary Fox at Alfredo's farm R: 50 exp, 3000 gold, Suspect Egg -REPEAT quests 4 and 5 for more Suspect Eggs 'The Tiny Ice Cream Shop' From Aug 6th 7pm - Aug 20th 7pm PDT; Aug 13th 7pm PDT More Animals will be added to list The Event and Quest missions are once again co-operating in this event. The Quest will start by asking you to keep trying until you get all the Event animals in order. In this Event you will be creating Ice Cream for the Tiny Farm Animals that stayed behind at the farm. There are specific crops labeled for the Event that will be used as ingredients to make the ice cream. It will also cost 8,000 coins to make the Ice Cream each time. Description: Harvest Crops, make Ice Cream, and share it with the Animals to help them beat the heat! Harvest 7 kinds of Crops to make 3 kinds of Ice Cream. Then tap Share to see who would like some Ice Cream! The amount of Ingredients you have will be counted for you in a bar near the top of the event page. Underneath you will see a picture of the animals and the required ingredients to make the ice cream that they want. Every time you Share Ice Cream you will get a random animal. Summer Duck: "Outer Space Chill!" is Summer Duck's favorite flavor! Requirements: 6 Love Sugar Cane, 4 Chocolate, 6 Sweet Potato, 8 Rice, 24 Bean. + 8,000 gold Summer Penguin: Summer Penguin loves "Rainbowtastic"! Requirements: 6 Love Sugar Cane, 9 Chocolate, 6 strawberries, 3 Watermelons, 10 Sweet Potato. + 8,000 gold Summer Pig: Summer Pig just can't get enough of that "Shooting Star"! Requirements: 6 Love Sugar Cane, 5 Watermelon, 6 Strawberry, 10 Rice, 14 Beans + 8,000 gold Crops: * Love Sugar Cane : Cost -- 5 hearts; EXP 20, 350 gold, 30m * Chocolate (Event) : Cost -- 25 Coins; EXP 20, 140 gold, 30m * Sweet Potato (Event) : Cost -- 45 Coins; EXP 35, 250 gold, 1h * Rice (Event) : Cost -- 60 Coins; EXP 45, 330 gold, 1h 30m * Bean (Event) : Cost -- 70 Coins; EXP 55, 385 gold, 2h * Strawberry (Event) : Cost -- 80 Coins; EXP 60, 440 gold, 2h 30m * Watermelon (Event) : Cost -- 90 Coins; EXP 70, 495 gold, 3h 'Hawaii, Here We Come' July 13th-July 30 7pm PDT; July 21th pm PDT Travel Mission unlocked Tiny Farm introduced new animals called the Backpack Animals. The Event and Quests (missions) are one this time. If you tap the Quest box the Quest will ask you to place a Balloon on your farm. In order to place the reward you must collect the 3 Backpack Animals from the Missions. The Event requires the use of plane tickets that are rewarded for completion of each mission. Total 30 tickets for a total of 10 Missions. There are two ways to get prizes for your tickets; Pick a winner or Guaranteed items The Winner Prizes need tickets for a drawing and maybe you will be lucky; Announced on Aug 5th in game * 1,000 Bells Entry: 5 tickets-- 3 winners * Radiant Tiny Egg Entry: 4 tickets-- 5 winners * 100 Bells Entry: 3 tickets-- 20 winners * Golden Tiny Egg Entry: 2 tickets-- 200 winners The Guaranteed Prizes need tickets but you will receive them in your Inbox * 5,000 gold Cost: 15 tickets (100 times) * Tiny Egg Cost: 20 tickets (1 time only) * Silver Tiny Egg Cost: 35 tickets (1 time only) * 20 Bells Cost: 50 tickets (1 time only) The quest part called Travel Buddies (click link for info) Notes: Unused Plane Tickets will disappear after the Event ends, 'I Want That Luxury Bag' July 2nd-July 9th (both dates are 7pm PDT) "Complete the Friendship Missions and get a Luxury Shopping Bag which contains a Lv10 Fashion Animal! Who Knows? Maybe you'll be lucky enough to get a Supermodel Reindeer" -Com2us Event flyer from game Only Reindeer Mannequins, Hangers, and Shoe Racks count for the Missions Flood of love will not count You will repeat the Missions 3 times and get a total of 3 Luxury Shopping Bags Mission with 2 resetting Quests Send New products as a gift to your friends 10 times Give love to Friend's Animals 30 times Note: Missions will reset once you get your Luxury Shopping Bag 'Roll Call' April 20th- May 19th Roll Call is a 25 day Event with a gift everyday for logging into Tiny Farm. These gifts aren't too shabby. On the 14th and 25th day there is a reward of 1Taurus Pink Bull. This is the second animal from the Constellation Animals. Here is the rewards gifted for daily play on Tiny Farm. (Must log in all 25 days for the final reward of the new animal) Day 1: 5 Bells, Day 2: 5 Love Points, Day 3: 2000 gold, Day 4: 1 Aires Fence, Day 5: 2000 gold Day 6: Affectionate Fertilizer, Day 7: 1 Aires Fence, Day 8: 3000 gold, Day 9: 5 Tokens of Friendship Day 10: 10 Love Points, Day 11: 2000 gold, Day 12: 1 Aires Fence, Day 13: 5 Tokens of Friendship Day 14: Taurus Pink Bull, Day 15: 1 Aires Fence, Day 16: 3000 gold, Day 17: 10 Love Points Day 18: 5 Bells, Day 19: 2 Aires Fences, Day 20: Tiny Egg, Day 21: Affectionate Food Day 22: 5000 gold, Day 23: 2 Aires Fences, Day 24: Tiny Egg, Day 25: Taurus Pink Bull (Total rewards: 1800 gold, 25 Love Points, 10 Bells, 8 Aires Fences, 1 Affectionate Fertilizer, 1 Affectionate Food, 10 Tokens of Friendship, 2 Tiny Eggs, 2 Taurus Pink Bulls) Notes to the gifts: gifts will go to inbox at reset time, Affectionate Fertilizer and Food will be automatic and for 24 hrs, Roll Call is at 8pm PDT 'Roll Call for Constellation Animals' March 20th- Apr 16th Aries Sheep This is a very unique Event to Tiny Farm. Roll Call is a 25 day Event with a gift everyday for logging into Tiny Farm. These gifts aren't too shabby. The 25th day there is a reward of the Aires Sheep. This is the first animal from the Constellation Animals. Here is the rewards gifted for daily play on Tiny Farm. (Must log in all 25 days for the final reward of the new animal) Day 1: 3000 gold, Day 2: 10 Love Points, Day 3: 3000 gold, Day 4: 5 Bells, Day 5: 2 Aires Fences Day 6: 3000 gold, Day 7: Affectionate Fertilizer, Day 8: 5 Tokens of Friendship, Day 9: 5000 gold Day 10: Tiny Egg, Day 11: 5 Bells, Day 12: 2 Aires Fences, Day 13: 10 Tokens of Friendship Day 14: Affectionate Fertilizer, Day 15: 20 Love Points, Day 16: 5000 gold, Day 17: Silver Tiny Egg Day 18: 10 Bells, Day 19: 2 Aires Fences, Day 20: 20 Love Points, Day 21: Affectionate Food Day 22: 10000 gold, Day 23: 2 Aires Fences, Day 24: Golden Tiny Egg, Day 25: Pink Aires Sheep (Total rewards: 29000 gold, 50 Love Points, 20 Bells, 8 Aires Fences, 2 Affectionate Fertilizer, 1 Affectionate Food, 15 Tokens of Friendship, 3 different Tiny Eggs (reg, silver, gold), 1 Pink Aires Sheep) Notes to the gifts: gifts will go to inbox at reset time, Affectionate Fertilizer and Food will be automatic and for 24 hrs, Roll Call is at 8am PST, 12 noon Korea Time Zone 'The Proposal' *'March 12-26th 6pm PST' This was a couples event. Tiny Farmers are paired with other Tiny Farmers to complete missions. There are two sets of missions along with a bonus to win Bells. Here are the missions for the reward of Tuxedo Sheep: Visit your mates' farm and leave a message on their board (0/1) Give love to your mate's farm (0/10) Here are the missions for the reward of the Lady Sheep: Gift your mate 'Romantic Candy' (0/10) Gift your mate 'Romantic Doll' (0/10) Gift your mate Romantic Roses (0/10) After all missions of each set have been completed the reward will show in your inbox. You can also complete the mission before your mate and get the rewards. (Your mate does not have to complete the missions in order for you to be rewarded the Sheep) 'Tiny Farm Masquerade' *'Feb 26 - Mar 12 6pm PST' This event has 6 missions to complete. Complete the 6 missions and get a Tiny Egg, 30 Love Points, and 10 Tokens of Friendship. Here are the 6 missions: 1. Send a Friendship Gift to a friend.(10 times) 2.Get 3 Cape Penguins 3. Harvest Masquerade Pumpkins 10 times 4. Get 3 Gentleman Alpacas 5. Log in to Tiny Farm (10 times) 6. Get 3 Madame Turkeys. Complete each set of missions for the animal and receive a bronze statue of that Masquerade animal. The Quest part of the Event is Masquerade Animals 'Siamese Kingdom' *'Feb 19 -Feb 26 6 pm PST' Make a Siamese Family 3 three. (Get your first Siamese Cat from the Animal Shop, then use the Breeding Barn to collect the second one, then breed them on your farm for the third cat) This event is a lottery type event. 25 winners will be chosen and awarded on March 3rd. Post a snapshot of your Siamese Family to the Com2us Hub before Feb 26th to enter. The Quest part of this event is the Friendship Tokens 'Valentine Animals and the Chocolate Factory' *'Feb 5- Feb 19 6pm PST' Gift your neighbors with wonderful chocolates! "Go to the Friendship Shop to send and receive Chocolates, and collect the Chocolates to make an item!"-Com2us Valentine update flyer dated 2/6/14 This Valentine Event has two parts to the Event Make an Item- make different Chocolate Items when you receive a Chocolate gift from a neighbor. Once you receive a Chocolate you can tap a button on the Event page and make a Chocolate. Each Chocolate will cost one point, and each Chocolate you receive will give one point. There are many neat items including a candy castle decoration for the farm. Generosity/Popularity Rankings- the more gifts you give and receive will be part of a competition. The top three in each category will be awarded a ranked picture frame with their picture in it. First place for Generosity will also receive a Radiant Egg. First place for Popularity will also receive Popular Farm until Feb 25th. Three Chocolate gifts to give: (the gifts can be placed on the farm) Chocolate Gift 1 (yellow heart shaped cake) adds 12 Likes of Friendship to your neighbor and costs 30,000 gold Chocolate Gift 2 (pink heart shaped cake) adds 12 Likes of Friendship to your neighbor and costs 30,000 gold Chocolate Gift 3 (chocolate square) adds 20 Likes of Friendship to your neighbor and costs 10 Bells At the bottom of the Event Page there is a counter for sent and received gifts This Event is linked with the Valentine Animals Quest 'Legend of the Ancient Tiger' *'Jan 28-Feb 5 6pm PST' Collect Ancient Tiger Eggs by breeding Brown Bears. The Ancient Egg will hatch to a random animal, possible to hatch the Ancient Tiger. Collect 5 Eggs Reward: Catiger (new animal to Tiny Farm) Collect 10 Eggs Reward: 10 Bells The Quest part of the Ancient Tiger is also called Ancient Tiger. Go to the Quest section for more information on how to do the Quest. *Ancient Tiger Quest for Event 'Lunar New Year' *'Jan 22-Jan 28 6pm PST' The Lunar New Year Event has Lucky Golden Pouches that are bought for Gold in 50K increments. These Golden Pouches contain many great prizes. The prizes reported so far have been as small sand blocks to as large as the speedboat to a Golden Unicorn. The Golden Unicorn is a new animal to Tiny Farm. Also purchasing 20 or more pouches will have a item that will reward bells for a limited time. The Quest part of the Lunar New Year Event will have a daily total prize of 150,000 Gold when all steps of the quest are completed. This Quest is unique also for which it is a special type of repeating Quest. The timer for the Golden Pouches is at 6pm PST daily, the cost of the pouches will rest to 0 to buy the first one. • Both the Quest and Event have special daily resetting timers. *Let's Get Rich Quest for Event 'BINGO' The First Event of the New Year is the BINGO. The Event is from Jan 9th 6pm - Jan 22nd 6pm PST (California Time Zone).'This fun game will have the farmers completing missions to get a bingo horizontally or vertically. There are a total of 6 prizes that can be won from the BINGO event from Gold to the newest Winter Animals. This Event also came with a Bonus Gift; give a Snow bear to a neighbor for 1 Love Point. The quest part called Winter Animals (click link for info) 'The Year In Review Event This Event will allow Tiny Farmers to have a second chance at all the Event Animal Eggs from 2013. The Event is from Dec 26th 18:00 - Jan 9th 18:00 PST (California Time Zone). 'The Event will use Coins that can be cashed in for the Event Animal Egg of your choice. The Let's Get Rich! quest has the steps to collect coins to purchase the Eggs. 'Ghost Hunters This Event was linked in with the Quest to breed the Halloween Animals. Each time the Halloween Animals are breed there is a chance it will be a Ghost. If a Ghost is the offspring then it will need to be hunted (by selling for Gold), the farmer who hunts the most Ghosts will receive a special reward. There are times when one of the 3 Ghosts will appear. The colors that will appear in order; Blue, Red, Yellow There was also an Individual Event which rewarded for Ghost hunts. 1,5,10, and 15 hunts we rewarded with the prize listed. The quest part called Halloween Animals (click link for info) Category:Quests Category:Event Animals